This specification relates to presenting search results in response to user queries. Search results are provided by Internet search engines in response to a user's search query. Some search engines tailor search results to locations derived from the text of a user's query. For example, if a user searches for “pizza new york,” a search engine could look for search results for “pizza” in the location “new york” or “pizza new” in the location “york.” Some search engines tailor the search results to an inferred location of interest to the user, rather than a location derived from the query. Example inferred locations of interest are the current location of a user (e.g., estimated from the user's Internet Protocol (IP) address) or the location represented by a map displayed to a user at the time he or she enters a search query.
However, users are not always looking for search results tailored to their inferred locations. Sometimes, users are interested in search results relevant to an entirely different location.